Evaluate the following expression when $y = 3$ and $x = 8$. $9$ $y$ $^2 + 9$ $x$ $ + 5$
Answer: Substitute $3$ for ${y}$ and $8$ for ${x}$ $ = 9{(3)}^2 + 9{(8)} + 5 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 9(9) + 9{(8)} + 5 $ $ = 81 + 72 + 5 $ $ = 158$